


Road Untaken

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana confronts Quinn with the fact that she wasn't at the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Untaken

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompts: Around the clock / 0:00 - beginning

“You weren’t at the wedding.” Santana directed the statement at Quinn; the first chance they’d had to talk was at the big Glee Club reunion.

“I know.”

Quinn’s casualness infuriated Santana. “You’re my best friend and I wanted my best friend to be there when I married the love of my life.” 

“Maybe I just couldn’t stand watching you get married to Brittany.” 

They looked at each other. Santana saw so much but mostly she saw hurt, and she realized what Quinn was saying. “Oh,” she said, deflated. 

“Yeah,” Quinn sighed, averting her gaze. 

Santana wanted to yell at her and her temper got the better of her. “I thought we agreed it was a one-time thing!”

“Well, a three-time thing to be precise.” Quinn smiled briefly. “But you were in such a hurry to get back together with Brittany…”

“And you with Puck,” Santana interrupted her defensively. 

“I only got back together with Puck because you ran back to Brittany!”

It was true. “I’m sorry, Quinn. I don’t know what to say.”

“I would’ve liked for you to give us a real chance, to give me a chance.” Quinn shrugged. 

They remained silent until Quinn said, “I came here because this isn’t just an end. It’s a new beginning, and I don’t intend on ever looking back.”

It meant Santana had lost her best friend. It meant goodbye. She pulled Quinn in for a tight hug. “I’ll miss you, bitch.”

The End


End file.
